Into the Dark
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Death is not the end. A normal human cannot survive a terrible car crash. But Caroline makes out of it and finds herself in supernatural circumstances. And also she learns that she's going to be a part of it soon. *Non-Canon* Part 1.
1. Prologue & From a Cradle

_Title_ : Into The Dark

 _Genres_ : Adventure, Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : Death doesn't mean it is the end. A normal human cannot survive a terrible car crash. But Caroline makes it out and finds herself in supernatural circumstances. She learns that she's going to be a part of it soon. -Complete AU-

 _About the story_ : It is complete AU. Something came like a dream. lol. Thought to give it a try. Not a dark one.

 _Note_ : I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Everything I write is for entertainment. No offense to anyone. Please be patient throughout the chapter. Story is not beta read.

I repeat -COMPLETE AU- which is the reason I included Glossary.

* * *

 ** _0o Glossary o0_**

Royals: Known as the King and the Queen of vampire kingdom. They are the oldest after Cold blood. The King- Mikael was human once, The Queen- Esther was witch once.

Vampires:

1\. Impure blood: Humans with hidden strengths are transformed into vampires. Craving for blood is the identification that they turned into vampire. Vervain causes them weakness and wooden stake can kill them.

2\. Pure blood: Also called as 'Originals.' Children of the Royals, were once witches before they were transformed by their mother Esther. Can survive without blood for long period. White oak wood can kill them. Also they train Impure bloods.

3\. Cold blood: Also known as 'the Travelers.' They are extinct. They are very different from Impure and pure blooded vampires. Ruthless, much stronger and older than Originals. Wolf bite doesn't harm them, can survive without blood for longer time.

Wolves: People turn into beasts on every full-moon. They live in an alternative realm.

1. Perigeans: Pure descendants of the wolves.

2\. Apogeans: Half breeds. Born with Perigean and Human blood in their system.

Portal: An instrument which is used to create a passage between any two realms.

Five realms: Alternative five worlds that are created for Vampires, Wolves, Humans, Witches and Travelers. Of them Travelers' and witches' realms were destroyed during a war between those two kinds.

Witches: People who perform witchcraft. After Witch realm was destroyed, in a war between Cold blood and Witches, they began to live in Human realm. They're hidden and dispersed in Human world.

Vervain: The herb which weakens an Impure blood by burning their skin. Also it hurts a Pure blood a little.

Wolfsbane: The herb which can weaken a wolf.

The chosen: Female vampires that are picked by the male vampires. Once a female is chosen she'll be bound to that male vampire. Male vampires usually set boundary by 'the claim.'

The collector: The one who gathers their species. Alaric is a vampire collector. Mason is a wolf collector.

The transition: The time taken for an Impure blood to transform into a full vampire from human. On an average it takes six to twelve months to complete transition.

* * *

 _ **0o Prologue o0**_

"Thanks a lot!" Caroline squealed hugging her father and mother. She was happy that day for graduating from her high school. It was one of the most eagerly awaited days for her.

Now she was going to college. She was going to build her career, setting her goals high.

Her parents would be proud of her once she let them know of her plans. But then break-up with her boyfriend on the previous day was something Caroline couldn't digest. It was a simple reason and it was because he was not happy with her after knowing her plans.

Caroline didn't plead him to stay either. Though she tried to convince him once and grumbled that he was talking bullshit, he didn't listen to her.

If they were not meant for each other, then it won't last. Secretly, she admitted to herself that the chemistry was missing in their relationship.

So it was going to be a fresh start in her life.

She sighed pulling back.

"You should go back to your friends," her mother, Liz rubbed her back. Caroline turned around and saw her ex talking to their gang of friends.

As Caroline was well aware of his nature, which means he would make a scene, she thought it would be better if she didn't go back. She didn't want her day to end in tears.

The younger blonde sighed deeply facing her parents. "I don't think that is a good idea. Mom, by the way, I thought you don't like my friends." She pointed out.

Bill Forbes chuckled at the way Caroline said.

"Your mum don't like friends, sweetie." He shrugged when Liz glared at him. "She never liked mine too."

"But that didn't stop you from hanging out with them." Liz growled and curled a hand around her daughter's waist.

The baby Forbes was grinning quietly as her parents got into an argument.

She didn't understand how they managed to spend all these years together. Because both her parents are two different people.

Bill is a socially active person while Liz always likes to mind her own work, which is the reason she never had a gang of friends. Bill is very out-going person while Liz is too straight and she speaks as if she's going to slap that person.

Caroline always wondered how these two fell in love.

She thought they would apply for divorce one day.

Truly, that day didn't come. And she was glad about that.

"Ok, ok." She waved her hands hiding her smile. "Please stop. You said you both have a surprise for me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Your dad is so much excited, dear. Ask him."

Bill gave his wife a crooked smile before he drove them out of the school, straight to their home.

Caroline didn't stop asking about her graduation present.

Once they all got down in front of the house, Caroline glanced at her father.

"So are you ready?" he asked wiggling his brows.

Caroline nodded, showed her excitement. He turned back and took her hand into his. "Congratulations, sweety." He said and placed keys in her hand.

Widening her eyes, the baby Forbes squealed in joy. "New car!" Quickly she hugged her mum who was smiling warmly at her. "Yes, yes, and waiting for you in the garage." The older blonde informed rubbing her back.

Caroline didn't even think for a second and ran towards garage.

She simply stood in there, gaping at her shining new black car when Bill and Liz entered inside.

"Do you like it?" he asked kissing on her temple.

"Dad, I'm in love with it!" she giggled. "Come on, come on. Get inside you two." She playfully ordered them.

* * *

 _ **0o 1. From a Cradle o0**_

Pain was spreading in her chest, joints when she came into conscious.

She could faintly feel cool air brushing over her cuts. A groan escaped from her lips when she opened her eyes. Nothing was clear at the beginning, but she tried to adapt her new surroundings.

Everything seemed dark around Caroline when she gathered herself to sit up on a cot. Something in a corner gained her attention. A candle was glowing in that corner.

She blinked a couple of times.

Suddenly she remembered what happened before.

She was driving the new car with her dad beside her and her mum in the backseat. She drove it fast. Her mum admonished her not to exceed the limit.

But her father encouraged her. And she drove faster than ever.

When they were on the bridge, they saw a heavy vehicle was coming in the opposite direction. It was clear that the driver of that vehicle lost his grip. He was driving irregularly.

Caroline thought to slow down for a minute and let it pass. But Bill told her not to worry and so Caroline drove like he said.

Then all of sudden, it came in their direction. And it hit them.

Caroline lost control and it made their car to trip into the valley.

She remembered her shrieks as she had tried to steer the car, her parents hands on her holding her protectively.

A tear slid on to her cheek.

She remembered how the glass shattered and cut their skins. She remembered how she had felt then. She remembered her mother calling 'Bill', 'Caroline' repeatedly.

She remembered her father losing conscious.

After that she lost it, too by hitting herself to the steering and everything went black.

"Mum? Dad?" Caroline weakly mumbled looking around the room.

She thought there it was impossible to survive.

"Hello Caroline," she then heard an unfamiliar voice coming from her right.

She gasped. "Oh God." She rubbed her chest for some strength. "Who are you?"

A tall man emerged from that dark. Because they were in dim light, she could get to see his half of the face.

"There is no need to panic. I mean no harm to you." His voice was in a comforting way. He raised his hands to his ear and smiled. "You can trust me." His eyes twinkled.

"Tell me who are you?" she demanded trying to get up. That brown haired guy took a cautious step towards her and helped her.

Caroline was shivering for sure.

That was pretty detectable, even to a blind person.

"My name is Alaric." The guy introduced himself. "I came to help you."

"How do you know my name?" she asked. "And where are my parents? I hope they're fine." The latter part she mumbled to herself.

She wondered how she survived that crash.

Alaric stood beside her and glanced down at her hopeful face. He was hesitating, she could say.

"Where are my parents?" she asked again. She was suspicious that something wasn't right.

"Caroline." He touched her head as if he was talking to a child. "You should be strong to know the truth."

The blonde quivered her head as water surfaced her eyes. "Please don't say that. My parents are fine, I know it."

Alaric sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Caroline. But they are dead."

"No!" she yelled. "They didn't die. If I'm alive, then they will be fine too!"

But she knew he was telling truth. She hugged herself for courage. More warm tears leaked to her reddened cheeks. Her head was bent down for more than a minute. Alaric patted her head soothingly throughout the time she sobbed.

"I'm truly sorry Caroline, for what happened to you." He spoke then.

"It was my mistake." The blonde shook her head without knowing why she was explaining to him. To a stranger. But her mind was barely functioning in the right way. "I shouldn't have driven in that way."

"Don't blame yourself for that." He said softly.

Her sobs went dead for a second. Suddenly she glared at him through swollen eyes. "If you saved me, then you could have saved them too. Why didn't you?" she gritted her teeth.

"Do you know how I found you?" he took her hand and inspected it. "In between flames." He informed and waved at her hand. "Your skin completely burnt. And your parents' too. They were dead. But you Caroline," he retrieved her hand, "you were breathing when I found you in the valley. Inspite of those injuries."

She gaped at him. "That is not possible."

It wasn't, for sure. He was making up stories. No one can come out of such bad condition.

And she was quarreling with him for not saving her parents.

Alaric just smiled. "It is."

"I'm a human. And humans cannot survive such incidents." She argued wiping her swollen face.

"Humans cannot Caroline. But you can." He paused. "Because you are a special human." He chuckled lightly. "One among special humans, actually."

Probably he is mad. Caroline thought.

If she spent another minute, then she would become like him.

She got up angrily. "I've to see my parents." Her voice was shaking. "At least their bodies."

"I'm afraid that is not possible." He exhaled deeply before going in other direction. "You can go to graveyard later."

Caroline was shocked again.

"When did this happened?" she rubbed her forehead.

"A week ago." Alaric replied and went into another room.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth. She had been lying there for a week?

But she felt like it all happened few hours ago.

Alaric returned with some food.

"You must be starving. Take this." He said passing plate to her. Caroline took it calmly and sat on the cot.

She didn't eat but her gaze was merely on his feet.

Observing her stone like posture Alaric spoke again.

"I know you have so many questions. Just ask me."

"Where are burns on my skin?" she muttered looking up. She was blank. "I'm healed, almost." She pointed out glancing at her hands. "How did I manage to stay alive even after being in a terrible crash? Who are you and why do you want to help me?"

Alaric shook his head. "Brace yourself, Caroline." He smirked to lighten her mood. Caroline kept her blank expression on her face although. "There is something else going on around you. It is beyond your imaginations. I'm sure you will not agree to this immediately, but- you are in a transition period."

She gulped a swell formed in her throat with much force.

"What am I being transformed into?" she barely let out a whisper.

"Into a vampire."

 ** _0o 1. From a Cradle o0_**

Thanks for making it this long. lol. It took so many hours to gather myself. Hope it isn't confusing?

So- Like/ dislike?

If not interested, I'll remove it.

If you like, please share your thoughts =)


	2. Welcome to the Vampire Realm

_Title_ : Into The Dark

 _Genres_ : Adventure, Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : Death doesn't mean it is the end. A normal human cannot survive a terrible car crash. But Caroline makes it out and finds herself in supernatural circumstances. She learns that she's going to be a part of it soon. -Complete AU-

 _Note_ : I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Everything I write is for entertainment. No offense to anyone.

* * *

 **0o 2. Welcome to the Vampire Realm o0**

Caroline was biting her lip. She was sure she misheard Alaric. For a couple of minutes, they both stood staring at each other.

"-Into a vampire?" she found her voice then.

Alaric sighed. "Yes, you belong to a group of Impure blood vampires."

Sure.

"So, there are types of vampires?" she asked. Sarcasm was clear in her voice.

Alaric was clever enough to understand that much.

He smiled and motioned her to eat. "Yes. One kind was extinct now. They were Cold blood. Now Pure blood and Impure blood are remaining."

Pure, Impure. Cold.

Next what, Hot blood?

Caroline wanted to slap herself and awake from this madness.

Instead she found herself raising a question at him. "What are you?"

"Impure blooded vampire."

She began to back off slowly. "You are a vampire?"

Whatever maybe the type, he is a vampire. That was running in her mind.

"Relax, Caroline." He said patiently. "One day you'll become like me. It's the truth."

"I'd rather die than living like a vampire." She blurted. "Let go off me." She looked around for a way to step outside. There was one door and she had to pass through him. "Please." She requested.

He reached for something in his pocket.

Caroline tried to observe what that was, but candle light wasn't much helpful.

He walked to her and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" the blonde shrieked and attempted to free herself.

There was light emitting from Alaric which blinded her vision. Caroline closed her eyes quickly to avoid the light piercing her eyes.

In a mere fraction of second, she felt a drag into the light.

She screamed and opened her eyes.

They were in new surroundings now, somewhere in the middle of forest. Caroline began to panic.

"Where the hell are we?" she gasped looking around in darkness.

"In Vampire realm." Alaric said soothingly as he tried to move with her wrist in his hand.

"Oh my god!" she tried to free herself. "This is not happening." She repeated that last part.

Alaric probably grew tired of her reactions. "I hope you'll forgive me for this." He said.

"For what?" she trembled in fear.

He felt his masculine shoulders move up and down, like a shrug. His movements were too fast to register and in a second Caroline felt her body hoisted up and being carried away on his shoulder. She could feel him moving in a jet speed.

"Ok, so vampires exist!" Caroline squeaked. "Put me down please!"

Alaric didn't respond to her. He ignored her demands and yells for five more minutes.

Suddenly he stopped and put her down.

Caroline widened her eyes when she saw a mansion.

It was not even a mansion, it was a freaking castle. An old castle, which was much similar to those she had seen in movies.

She couldn't believe this.

There were lights around and inside the castle. And there was some beauty about the castle. Anyone could feel getting attracted by it.

"Come along." Alaric signaled her as he walked into it.

She was simply following inside while gaping throughout the way. The entrance for the castle was almost fifteen feet and the medieval style double door was made of dark mahogany wood.

There were no guards like she was expecting.

Alaric turned around and threw her another welcoming smile. "Welcome to the world of Vampires." He chuckled and pushed the doors with ease.

Caroline peeped inside out of curiosity. It was a way to the main hall.

She gaped at the ceiling which she felt like towards the sky, and was decorated in Italian style.

Alaric reminded her again that they had to keep going.

"Where are you taking me to?" she asked looking at the corridors. Paintings were hung on the walls at equal distances. All of them belong to different eras but Caroline had no time to stand and admire them. She kept pacing along with him.

"You have to meet someone before you start living here." He replied.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What, like an admission test?" she muttered in a low voice.

Alaric didn't respond to her. He just smiled calmly.

Soon her gaze fell upon the open area without a roof, in the middle of castle and attached to the corridors on either side. There were people—or vampires formed in tiny groups throughout that area.

Caroline began to shiver as few of them stopped their conversations and glance upon her.

Men, women of different ages, they were all. Their modern dressing style was relieving.

She was hoping that Alaric would continue to walk, but things didn't seem like they were in her favor.

He stopped.

Caroline let out breathe and threw him a silent glare.

"Wait here for some time." He told and left without waiting for a response from her.

Alaric got into a room.

"Pleasure is all mine." She muttered, though she was worried.

She leaned against a pillar and kept her eyes steadily on the door of the room in which Alaric was there.

One thing she understood. Her life wasn't over. Not yet. Maybe never.

Her face distorted in disgust as she thought of becoming like a vampire.

Everything was still a shock to her system.

In the clumsy situations like these, Caroline had a habit of talking to her dad, who would definitely help her out.

But she could never get peace from now on.

Cheering and clapping sounds from the crowd behind her fetched her back to the reality, and made her wipe her tears.

She looked around and saw them gathering around two persons.

One raven haired guy and one brunet.

Each of them was having a sword in their hands. She had to digest the fact that they were all behaving like they don't belong to this century.

Caroline slowly understood that there was going to be a match between them. Both of them were smirking coldly at each other.

The brunet seemed little younger to the raven haired guy, and was taunting him by wagging his sword. In addition to that he said something that irked the raven-head.

Half of the crowd was chanting 'Kol' while the remaining half was supporting 'Damon.'

Damon-ers were standing to her right and Kol & co. were to her left. She simply leaned again on the pillar with crossed arms.

Their match started with Damon, the raven haired guy making first move.

Kol and Damon were fighting as if they were blood sworn enemies.

She didn't understand how Kol was winning too many times despite the fact he looks younger. He was giving chances for Damon. Arrogance was clear on his face.

Damon managed to win against Kol twice. He didn't give any chance unlike Kol. The raven haired guy managed to cut Kol's skin. He stabbed Kol in stomach.

That was one of the times that whole crowd buzzed with 'oh.'

Caroline gasped.

A shiver ran through her spine watching Damon driving sword through Kol.

There was an absolute hate mixed with coldness lingering on Damon's face.

To her surprise, Kol let out a menacing growl and pushed him back. Damon's sword was having Kol's blood, and Caroline swore she saw the sharp end of the sword going through Kol, yet he walked as if nothing happened after a minute.

She then heard a commanding voice from the other side of corridor.

"Enough!" a tall man entered the place.

Everyone glanced at him including Caroline.

That dirt blond hair guy was having a red-head woman along with him. Caroline observed as the couple walked towards the middle of open area.

"Kol, Damon," he addressed them. "Stop acting like children!" he snapped. "We are all a family."

Kol gritted his teeth. His eyes were gleaming with darkness as he looked back at Damon. "Come on, brother." Kol huffed. "We are just playing. That's what family does."

Damon countered in the same tone. "It's right, Finn. Your brother and I are just started anyway."

This Finn guy stepped between them and raised his hands. He then spotted someone from the frontline of crowd.

"Niklaus!" Finn glowered at another dirt blond guy. "You are encouraging this?"

Caroline glanced at _Niklaus_.

He wasn't even feeling sorry, it was pretty clear. He coolly smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "That's a match, Finn. There's nothing serious. See, everyone is enjoying too." He chuckled.

That made Caroline to widen her eyes.

This place wasn't for her. She concluded that part.

Finn didn't approve of what happened, and so ordered everyone to disperse. Before he left, Kol said something like: 'This is not over, Salvatore.'

As the crowd dispersed, except for few people, Finn talked to Niklaus before he left with red-head.

She saw a hint of irritation on Niklaus' face, him shaking head.

Suddenly he glanced at her.

Caroline froze quickly.

Irritation quickly replaced with confusion and then turned into amusement on his face.

Niklaus smirked at her as he observed her from a distance. His eyes were mischievous. She didn't respond.

In addition to her terror he started taking steps in her direction.

Caroline turned around and found Alaric coming out of the room.

"You need to come with me." He informed.

Caroline, for the first time, had no problem to comply his words.

Not even paying a second glance to Niklaus she followed Alaric into the room to meet this mysterious someone.

 **0o 2. Welcome to the Vampire Realm o0**

Thanks for the response =) I'm glad that first chapter gained interest.

Rating lies between T and M, which is the reason I changed to M, for safety purpose.

I'll involve all the characters. Any suggestions for OTPs?

Please leave a comment =)


	3. It's such a wonderful life

_Title_ : Into The Dark

 _Genres_ : Adventure, Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : Death doesn't mean it is the end. A normal human cannot survive a terrible car crash. But Caroline makes it out and finds herself in supernatural circumstances. She learns that she's going to be a part of it soon. -Complete AU-

 _Note_ : I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Everything I write is for entertainment. No offense to anyone.

* * *

 **0o 3. It's such a wonderful life o0**

The smell of the old books hit her as soon as Caroline stepped inside the room. Like from the beginning, she stood there at the entrance while gaping.

Once again she was amazed with the volume of that room. Bookshelves were lengthy and they were to her right. She thought there were similar set of shelves to her left. It took a moment to identify that those were mirrors which were across those shelves. A large wooden table, probably made of walnut, was in the middle.

Caroline was fetched back by a man in suit, who slowly walked out of the lane between two shelves.

He was holding a closed book in his hands and inspecting it.

"So, she is the new addition?"

Caroline didn't smile back when he beamed at her. She was busy in observing him.

Kol and this guy were having striking resemblance, though the dressing style didn't match. This guy appeared more mature than Kol.

Alaric answered then. "Yeah. I told you. Caroline is her name."

The man nodded watching Caroline. "Ok, Alaric you can leave now. Remember what I told?"

Alaric quivered his head as yes and glanced at Caroline with a smirk on his face.

Well, Caroline was not at all amused.

As soon as Alaric left Caroline began to feel nervous. That didn't go unnoticed by him. There's a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned against the table with crossed legs.

"I can understand how hard it could be for you." He spoke soothingly. "Alaric has shared what happened."

Caroline looked away at the mirrors and saw herself getting weak again. For the first time she recognized how terrible her appearance was.

Her face was swollen and a deep shade of pink layered her face. A cream colored summer dress was covering her body. She remembered she wore something else for graduation. Probably Alaric changed her dress.

"I'm sorry." He stiffened a smile as he placed that book on the table. "I know I shouldn't suppose to say this, but – you shall start living this side of life."

Caroline wetted her dry lips. Her eyes fell down. "I—I'm confused." She mumbled in a fragile voice.

His smile widened further but Caroline felt comfortable with that.

"It is very common reaction we get from any transforming vampire." He informed crossing his arms. "I can assure you. There are many vampires who can help you out."

Caroline blinked for a couple of times. "What are you?" she frowned.

"Oh, forgive my ill manners." He huffed out a laugh. "I'm Elijah. I'm a Pure blood."

 _They do exist?_ She wondered.

"One of the Pure bloods," someone corrected as soon as he opened the door.

Caroline almost jumped half a foot off the ground with sudden impediment from the person.

It was Niklaus.

She was tensed again under his penetrating look. Blowing a smirk in her direction he walked towards Elijah and sat on the table beside him.

"Whom we got here, dear brother?" he asked huskily.

 _Brother?_

 _They're brothers?_

 _Which means Niklaus is another Pure blood?_

Caroline saw his stormy blues were running across her body hungrily, and it made her feel naked.

"Another Impure blood?" He muttered squinting at her.

"Yes." Elijah answered glancing at his watch and raised his brows. "I'm getting late."

Niklaus was too absorbed to worry. And Caroline tried her best to keep her gaze only on the brother in suit.

"Katherine won't be happy if I'm late again." He told Niklaus while gathering his trench on the chair. He glanced at Caroline with an apologetic shrug. "I must leave. Let us continue this discussion in the morning, shall we?"

Caroline nodded slightly.

"I think my brother, Niklaus, will not mind to show you around." He suggested eyeing at Niklaus who responded with a cool smirk, which displayed his dimples.

"Not at all a problem, Elijah." He purred in a much thicker accent than his brother.

But Caroline was having trouble. And no one asked her.

There was silence in the room after Elijah's departure. Caroline didn't even dare to glance at the other Pure blood in the room.

She waiting for him to make a sound, and he didn't either.

Being tired of this game, Caroline glanced at him hesitantly.

He was swinging his legs like a five year old who was chilling with his best buddies, and observing her with arms across his chest.

He was certainly amused.

"Shall we?" he wiggled brows playfully.

* * *

The walk was nothing but awkward. The guy, Niklaus, didn't speak a word.

He was walking step ahead of her in unrecognizable corridors while Caroline was not at all comfortable.

Many reasons, there were.

Suddenly he stopped to walk and turned around with a deadpanned face.

"Alright. How about we do this? Let us know each other well so I need not listen to the beating sound of your transforming heart." He rubbed forehead tiredly. "It is very unpleasant, I say."

Caroline looked a bit perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not a scary looking dude." He said like a fact. "Stop being nervous around me."

"I'm not afraid of you." She bluffed.

He raised his brows. "Then I might excite you." He paused and added with a smirk of his own. "Tell me, love, do you find me interesting?"

"What?" Caroline huffed out.

"—I know it is a stupid question. Of course, I'm striking."

She got it slowly.

Well, he's one of those dicks.

Crossing her arms against her chest, Caroline glared at him quietly.

"Listen Mr. Niklaus—"

"—I suggest Klaus."

"Ok, Klaus. Listen." She started with a huff. "I'm new to this place. I'm not only confused, but a lot irritated for that. My family is dead and an Impure blood or whatever said that he saved me. I'm here against my will. I clearly have no idea why the hell am I blabbering now. Ok? I need a place to lie down and digest all the shit going on in my life. And I suggest you to speak in a language which I can understand."

Klaus nodded to everything forcing a straight face.

"Is there anything you want?" he had to hide a smile on his face.

Caroline wanted to slap herself for standing in front of him. He had taken so lightly.

"I need something to eat. I'm afraid I need a lot." She found herself saying. She had not eaten for almost a week, and she felt like she would faint at any point of time.

He nodded again. "Alfred!" he snapped.

Soon a man appeared in front of them. He would probably be in his late thirties. His attire gave her impression that he belonged to low category when compared with Elijah, Klaus and all, even than Alaric.

"Yes, master?" He was more than polite, and gave Caroline an impression that she did a great mistake by talking shit with Klaus.

"Lady needs food." Klaus ordered watching her quietly. "In the beginning of her transition, so I suggest human food only."

"Is there anything you need specifically, mistress?"

Caroline gaped at him for a second and looked around when he called her mistress.

 _Oh?_ Alfred was asking her only. She took a moment to understand that.

"No—" she blinked trying to speak in an authoritative tone, "Just food. Anything." She glared when Klaus tittered to that latter part.

As soon as Alfred left them alone Klaus controlled his laughter.

"The day you transformed completely will be a nasty experience to the remaining of us." Klaus declared haughtily. "I'm sure."

Caroline looked perplexed again.

"—What, what do you mean?"

Klaus sighed. "Follow me, love. You have a lot to learn."

Glaring at his back, she did what he said.

 **0o 3. It's such a wonderful life o0**

Thanks to every reader and reviewer! =)

I'm glad it is not confusing. lol.

So- do you like Klaus in this fiction? Taunting, seducing Caroline? As well as we can see him guiding her in the future.

Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Where you belong

_Title_ : Into The Dark

 _Genres_ : Adventure, Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : Death doesn't mean it is the end. A normal human cannot survive a terrible car crash. But Caroline makes it out and finds herself in supernatural circumstances. She learns that she's going to be a part of it soon. -Complete AU-

 _Note_ : I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Everything I write is for entertainment. No offense to anyone.

* * *

 **0o 4. Where you belong o0**

Eating was only work she concentrated on.

Caroline almost lost herself while stuffing in the food that was brought by Alfred to her room.

When she looked up, she saw Klaus smirking across her. Gulping down, she placed sandwich back in the plate.

"Complete it, sweetheart." He encouraged before he chuckled.

She mumbled, turning into light shade of red color. "I'm ok now. Thanks."

Klaus shook head slightly and walked towards a window, opened it.

Caroline stood from that queen sized bed, and stood beside him as he watched out. She found nothing, everything seemed so dark. It was practically impossible to witness with a naked eye.

"You have a very nice view from here." He commented.

"Seriously?" she squeaked. "I have no idea."

Klaus smirked turning to her. "You can see gradually." He placed a hand on her shoulder, alarmed her. "See, you are just in the beginning of your transition. So, there is no need to get worried now."

Caroline nodded glancing between his hand and his face.

Truly comforting.

"I—I have some questions." She came out.

"Ask me anything." He offered, walking towards a table and grasped an apple.

Putting an end to her hesitation, she inquired. "How is it even possible? How did I change into a vampire, all of sudden?"

Klaus quivered his head, objecting what she said.

"You still are in transition, love." He reminded her again. "Tell me how did Alaric find you?"

"He said I was still breathing when he found me in between flames."

Klaus nodded to himself as if he was satisfied with her answer.

"How did I survive?" she demanded an answer.

"Only few of the humans are born with such capabilities. They can survive even after death." He said, threw that apple into air, and caught it. "You are lucky. You are one of such a few." He remarked callously.

"Lucky?" she muttered.

"That's what they call people of your kind." He shrugged. "Lucky humans or Impure bloods."

The way he said those words made her to believe that he had no interest towards them. It was also a way to show he was supreme of them both. Or so she felt.

Caroline had mentally daggered him, for at least twice.

"Why do only few can turn into Impure blooded vampires?"

Klaus gave her deadpanned look and replied. "I think that is not included in today's lesson."

Caroline was confused. "What?"

"Listen, sweetheart." Klaus began placing that apple back on the table. "Let us start with the basics like 'how much food can I get to eat.'" He said with a chuckle. "Or 'what is my schedule here.'"

Rubbing her forehead, she blurted. "What kind of place is this? People are just being crazy."

Klaus stifled his laughter. "Oh, poor you." He feigned his sympathy. "You'll slowly get used for this world." He added while walking out of her room. "Rest for now. From tomorrow onwards, you can start your lessons."

"What kind of lessons?"

He smirked facing her. "Lessons on how to be a vampire." He wiggled his brows playfully before he blurred out in inhuman speed leaving Caroline alone.

She gasped and took a moment to figure out that he left.

Shaking her head tiredly, she went back and collapsed on her bed thinking what a mess her life had become with a single incident.

* * *

Next day morning, she heard birds tweeting from her window. But that didn't wake her up. She felt someone lingering around her.

Opening her eyes quickly, she sat up and found a brunette.

"Sorry, mistress." She apologized.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked gathering herself.

"I'm Annabeth." She introduced placing a pair of clothes beside her on bed. "I'm one of the helpers here."

"Oh?" Caroline mumbled. "You are a vampire too?" she asked bluntly.

Annabeth smiled. "No, mistress. None of the helpers are vampires. We are only humans."

Caroline scratched her forehead in confusion.

"Master Klaus informed me to help you for a while." She said.

"What are humans doing in Vampire world?" she mocked ignoring Klaus' favor.

Annabeth tensed. "I'm afraid you are getting late." She obliged politely.

"Late for what?" Caroline growled.

"For meeting." An unknown voice replied from the entrance.

Caroline glanced at the person. He was probably around her age, or maybe older.

There was bright smile on his face as he walked inside. His hazel eyes were twinkling as he stretched out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jesse."

Caroline stiffened a smile, shaking his hand. "Caroline." She glanced at Annabeth, who simply bowed and left the couple alone. That truly surprised her. Someone was giving her respect, and she had no idea why.

Suddenly, reality struck her.

Yeah, she's an Impure blood.

"Can you tell me what things go on here are?"

"It is quite simple, Caroline." He grinned. "We have to get into the meeting room whenever there's a baby vampire set their foot in this castle. He or she will be tested."

"What kind of test?" she asked nervously. She never liked tests. Of course, no one would.

"Nah, don't worry." He waved his hand. "Everyone in this castle will be having one specialty. Once they found out their ability, the Pure bloods will start guiding them."

"Abilities, as in?"

"We will have an ability to draw power from one of the five elements." He explained. "Fire, Water, Earth, Metal and Air."

Caroline tried to digest as much as information as possible.

"What are you?" she asked.

"Earth consumer." He said his face glowing with enthusiasm.

"How'd we know what genre I belong to?" she questioned him curiously.

"Tell me how your human life ended?"

"Because of fire, I guess."

"You'll be a Fire consumer." He declared easily, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Five elements." She bit her lip. "Any Pure blood will guide us or—?" she asked thinking of Klaus. She just hoped a jerk like him wouldn't be her mentor.

"Fortunately, we have five Pure bloods and they are divided among those elements." He told as she stood up.

"Who's for Fire?" she asked quickly.

"Klaus."

Of course. She scoffed mentally. Which was the reason he was happy with her answer last night.

"For earth?"

"Rebekah." He said with a glint of wistfulness in his eyes. Looking around he whispered wryly. "Superb hot teacher I have ever met."

Oh? So there are women among Pure bloods. She thought.

There was a knock on the door. Both cocked their heads in that direction and found Annabeth.

"Mistress, the Lords are asking for your presence." She informed.

"Um—I'll be there in a few." She replied getting up from the bed.

Annabeth bowed before she left.

Jesse then slowly walked out. "Ok, I'll see you around, Caroline."

* * *

Annabeth led her all the way to the meeting place. That was really distant from Caroline's room.

Now she was standing the middle of room with a few pairs of curious eyes on her. She tried her best to stay firm. Only if it was possible.

Pure bloods who were sitting on their respective thrones.

She never expected testing ritual could be this serious.

Her eyes anxiously met Elijah's eyes then, who was sitting in the center. He smiled from across her. It was comforting. But there was something in his eyes. Maybe curiosity. He blinked at her as if he was assuring about something.

Caroline half-smiled at him, and saw the other Pure bloods to his right and left.

There is Finn and a blonde beside him. Maybe she was Rebekah, the Fire tutor.

To Elijah's left there were Klaus and Kol. When she met Klaus' mischievous gaze, he winked at her and smirked.

Glowering at him, she turned head away.

It was then a table was brought and put in front of her by a man. A lady then came to the table with a tray which contained a knife, a lightened up candle, a bowl of water and a pouch of sand.

Caroline inhaled slowly and observed each and every thing in that as the lady put it in front of her on that table.

"Caroline." She heard Elijah's voice booming in the room. "These objects will tell us which category you belong to." He informed. "Try to focus on them, and let us know which source is influencing you."

Focus? As if it was easiest thing to do. She was having poor concentrating skills.

Sure, it wasn't going to get bad.

 **0o 4. Where you belong o0**

Yeah, that testing ritual is a bit like the scene from 'The Last Airbender.' But our vampires will not completely depend on elements in this story.

So-

Caroline didn't die with vampire blood in her system. In this story, people doesn't change because of dying with vampire blood in their system. Plot will be revealed slowly. Complete AU.

If you have any doubts, please ask away =) I enjoy reading comments.

 _Thank you for being patient_. Please let me know your thoughts =)


	5. Nowhere near

_Title_ : Into The Dark

 _Genres_ : Adventure, Romance, Drama

 _Summary_ : Death doesn't mean it is the end. A normal human cannot survive a terrible car crash. But Caroline makes it out and finds herself in supernatural circumstances. She learns that she's going to be a part of it soon. -Complete AU-

 _Note_ : I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Everything I write is for entertainment. No offense to anyone.

* * *

 **0o 5. Nowhere near o0**

"Stretch your hand upon those items, and feel the energy from them." Elijah guided her patiently. Caroline gulped a bit and put her hand front on knife first. "Can you feel it, the radiation from that piece of metal?" he asked leaning a bit front in his position. She shook her head.

There was no such radiation like he stated. "Go for the fire." Elijah instructed when she glanced up at them. Klaus was completely confident about the result. He was grinning at her broadly when she managed to have a look upon his smug face.

Wasn't he little curious in her?

Caroline let out small drained-out sound. Obvious, it was. She belonged to fire group.

Placing her palm over the candle Caroline repeated the procedure.

But not even this time she felt such radiations. Relieved Caroline hid smirk claiming her lips as she glanced at Klaus who frowned slightly. Without Elijah's instruction, she went for next object lying in the order. Even the next two elements, water and earth didn't happen to have any kind of effect. And the final element was Air. Caroline waited for Elijah to say something. It was Kol who spoke with an interested smirk. "She's going to be my protégé, then?"

Kol was the one to master element Air?

Don't know why, but Caroline really started to tremble in fear then, recollecting how coldly he acted last night.

"She didn't even try, brother." Klaus reminded him calmly. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"What's there to conclude, Nik?" Kol twitched his lips sardonically. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed while eyeing her with an abnormal glint. Not at all comfortable, she was. "It is pretty clear I think."

Caroline saw Klaus when he half-rolled his eyes. "Try to concentrate on the final element, love." He said addressing her. She was a bit confused not knowing on which particular object she had to concentrate. Understanding her hesitation, he added. "If you draw power from your surroundings, you can see the objects in front of you floating in air."

Slowly nodding at his words, she moistened her dry lower lip.

 _Draw power._

 _Draw power._

 _Draw power._

 _Draw –_

Ok, officially she sucks at anything. Not even one object moved a single inch.

"Even slightest movement can do, Caroline" Elijah encouraged her.

Caroline gave up after few more seconds of inner battle. She looked at Elijah helplessly. Irritation could be seen as plainly as water in the corners of her blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do this," she whispered out loud enough for those ancient vampires before she rushed out from there.

More tears threatened to leave her eyes as she aimlessly ran in the corridors of castle. She didn't bother where she was going. Probably she should be dead on that day, along with her parents. Caroline hated every minute of this immortal life. Some people could never fit into reality. She didn't feel herself, she didn't belong to anywhere.

"If you run like that—" she heard Annabeth's concerned voice coming from her behind when she stopped at a corner. She quickly gasped turning around to see the human maid, "— from the middle of a conversation with the Lords, then it meant you dishonored them."

Caroline really didn't care about anything right now except the fact that she didn't want to expose her weakness to anyone.

Wiping her tears fast, she bit her lip and looked down placing her hand on the top of a table beside her. "I didn't mean it." Gulping hardly, she muttered again. "I can't do this. Maybe they'll kick me out of this castle if they think I'm unfit. And I really don't care."

None of them spoke after that, except the corridor was filled with the silent snuffles. Suddenly there was a loud growl behind Caroline.

Anna and Caroline looked behind and found a man— more suitable word was an unleashed vampire. His white razor-like fangs were down, his eyes were glowing with rage and his lust for blood was very evident. Darkening eyes as each second passed by, and the black veins under them was truly a petrifying scene to witness. Caroline screamed in horror watching a completely transformed vampire in his original form.

She backed away till she collided with Anna, who was merely three steps away from her.

He was hungrily watching between Caroline and Anna. "I think we should call one of the Lords." The human suggested and acted first.

Caroline was too busy to even move. She was too stunned to speak or act. Anna started running in other direction, and the vampire let out another growl. It was wild, and Caroline caught the predator glint in his eyes. He took small steps toward her, or so she thought at first. But he suddenly moved in high speed and pushed her over on the ground.

He went after Annabeth and grasped her by neck, very roughly. She yelped when he slammed her head against the wall. Caroline was on her feet again and ran in their direction in impulse.

"Leave her!" she squeaked out trying to gain the vampire's attention when he was about to attack Anna's neck. "Somebody help!"

All of sudden two persons appeared at first. Then slowly one by one emerged from nowhere. The first two tried to yank off the impulsive vampire away. More effort was required to put him away.

"Take him back to dungeon and chain him with vervain," Finn ordered walking into the spot. Caroline was a lot startled with the whole ordeal. She gaped as the Lords entered. Looking back at Anna she found her lying on the ground unconsciously.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped taking Anna's head into her lap. "Annabeth?" she quivered the human.

"She needs some rest." Elijah said calmly after squinting down at Annabeth. "She'll be fine."

"Anna needs immediate help!" Caroline yelped watching bruises on her neck. She thought they really didn't care about any human. She spotted Damon of those men, who looked like he was completely bored of her whining. He walked close and lifted Anna up, took her away.

Caroline thought to get away from there as well but she heard Elijah calling her name.

When she turned to him, completely mortified among the crowd, she saw Elijah's hard expression on his features. He was about to speak, when Klaus intervened. "If you could excuse, brother—" he blew a smirk at Elijah, "—I'd like to deal with her personally."

Caroline hoped not.

Elijah was far better than Klaus, she thought. She didn't know what had taken place between the two brothers mentally, and then Elijah dispersed the crowd before he gave an obscured glance at her.

Klaus then clasped hands at his back while walked ahead of her. He didn't say a word but she knew what it meant. So simply she followed Klaus until they were totally out of the castle.

They walked into the forest in absolute silence. Meanwhile she observed the beauty of nature around them. It was literally hard to see the top of almost every tree which were very tough all the way from the beginning. She could say they were old. She found serenity while walking around. Her mind got what it needed, relaxation. For a moment though.

"My deepest condolences for your recent loss," he spoke stopping at the edge of mountain. "I heard that you lost your parents no less than ten days."

She dared not to look down for even one time. She was afraid of heights, and he brought to the peak point. So, she decided to pay attention on his words.

"Yeah?" she buzzed.

Klaus squinted at her, probably sensed her shiver.

"You're afraid of heights?" he asked calmly. When she shrugged her shoulders and backed away from there, he let out a chortle. "Caroline, love you've been through death once." He said as a matter of fact.

"I know—" she sighed settling down in the grass. "I just am overly reactive for last few hours, and I have no idea why."

Klaus nodded in agreement. "That's because you are in first phase. Heightened emotions." He settled down in front of her, and crossed his legs just like her. "In your case it is crying, eating more than required. Till now though," he teased, "but there are others like that man who attacked human. He is in final stage. And you know something? He failed to draw energy from elements and in result he likes to draw energy from blood."

Caroline gaped at him.

He raised brows at her questioningly. "Didn't understand?" he asked. When she shook head as no, he sighed. "An Impure blooded vampire can never truly depend either on element or on blood. To maintain balance he needed both of them. That's how it works, Caroline. His inability to feed on element is forcing him to take blood from humans in the castle."

A minute of silence was there in between them while Caroline analyzed slowly.

Did it mean if she didn't draw power from element, then she might turn into vicious creature like that guy? She couldn't imagine herself sinking her future-fangs into people's necks.

"No. I don't want to become like that." She blurted. "I will try again."

Klaus observed her quietly before he said. "That would be enough for this day, sweetheart. You'll have a month or so before you go to next phase." He explained the procedure in a causal tone. "In this period, spend some valuable time with each of the Pure bloods. We will teach you how to find yourself, that's our duty after all." She nodded unhappily, and he smirked at her. "Any questions?"

"Er—yeah. Why that guy didn't attack me first?"

He threw her a dirty look as if she asked something very irrelevant. Maybe but she was curious.

"The moment you're dead was the moment your blood lost its alluring nature." He said standing again, and Caroline copied his act. "Anything else?"

"What they'll do to him?" she asked, nodding brusquely.

At that point, Klaus scoffed loudly. "Really? That's none of your concern Caroline. Try to concentrate on your problem." He growled taking steps into the forest again with her on the trail. "You only have a month." He reminded bitterly. "Also remember this:" he ceased movement and turned around, found her merely inches away, "Not every Pure blood is kind at heart like—" he cupped her face making her dumb for a moment. "Elijah or Finn."

A cold smirk crept to his face. "You'll have to face Kol, the wildest then Rebekah who's well known for her short tempered nature. And then there's me." He stroked her chin lightly, as his gaze fell upon her plum lips briefly. "Want to know what it's like to play with fire?." He winked slyly, and she widened eyes, gaped at him.

 **0o 5. Nowhere near o0**

Thank you for being patient. Please let me know your thoughts =)


End file.
